And action!
by Rey Bee
Summary: What if Sakura had a camera on Team Seven's mission? One-shot!


Summary: what if Sakura had a camera on Team Seven's mission?

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you'll like it! It's my first fanfiction ever and the first thing I wrote in English, so tell me if you find any errors;)**

The sun was rising from behind tall trees and the daylight slowly covered the forest area. If birds hadn't been noisy enough before, then now their singing certainly wasn't something which someone sleeping under their nests would ignore… No. Not at all.

Sakura growled under her breath and turned to her left side, obviously irritated. She spared a glance at the nearest branch, where a bird of an undefined type was making sure to be heard in the whole universe. Her hand unconsciously started to search for something not too heavy to throw but heavy enough to scare the poor little thing out of its senses. An animal scream was heard just three seconds later.

"Good aim" said an amused voice from behind her. She lazily turned to her right and looked straight into her sensei only visible eye… No. It wasn't his eye which attracted her gaze, actually.

"Where did you find it, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked and raised on her elbow. She sat straight in her sleeping bag, watching her teacher expectantly.

"Oh, that?" he pointed at the thing in his hand. "In your backpack."

"…and?" she raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"WELL? What did you need my backpack for?"

"Why would I need your backpack?" he asked after a while.

"You tell me, sensei."

"Oh, nothing much, really. I was just bored."

"And you decided that searching through my backpack is what is a perfect activity that is going to rescue you from your boredom" she concluded understandingly.

"Yup."

"And that I would not like the idea didn't cross your mind, did it?"

"Not really."

"Sweet" she sighed heavily and fell back to her pillow. "And what about the book?"

"What book?"

"That one for perverts. The one you always have in your pocket. Can't you just read it when you're bored…?"

"Relax, Sakura-chan" he said teasingly. "I'm quite sure you'll be happy, when you watch this after our mission."

"When I watch… what?" she looked at him alarmed. Because of course, she had noticed that the very thing in her sensei's hand was nothing else than her camera. What she hadn't registered was a little blue light of the turn-on bottom.

The camera was switched on.

"How long are you awake?"

"Something like an hour or so."

"Why didn't you wake us up then?"

"Why would I?" Kakashi eye-smiled at her. "You three look really cute in your sleep. I just thought I would immortalize it."

"Sensei…"

"Hey guys, why're ya so noisy this early in the morning…?" was heard a pouting voice from behind her. A moment later an orange sleeping bag moved and Naruto raised his head, looking at Kakashi accusingly. "Hey, hold on a sec, what's that weird thing with a little creepy blue lamp…?" he narrowed his eyes .

"That's your teammate's camera" answered Kakashi with a grin.

"A camera? Isn' that a thing to make movies or somethin'?

"It is."

"So why do you have it, Sakura-chan?" he asked, visibly lost.

"Well… I got it from my parents for my birthday this year but didn't really have a chance to use it, so I thought that maybe I would record something on our way."

"Wow, that's so cool, Sakura-chan!" he sat immediately. "What do you want to record? You want me to do some super deadly jutsu, like Rasengan? Or a hundred shadow clones? It's gonna be awesome!"

"No, Naruto…" she face-palmed. "I decided I won't record anything…"

"But WHY?"

"Because… I'm quite sure you three wouldn't be too happy about it-"

"Nonsense, Sakura-chan! You can record me all day, if you want!"

"…I meant Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun, baka" she snarled at him. "I didn't doubt for a second that YOU wouldn't mind."

"Oh, come on, you see Kakashi-sensei likes the idea. And who cares about teme…? C'mon, what do you want me to do? What? What? Pleeeeaaaase, Sakura-chan, it's gonna be the best film ever!"

"Give it up, Naruto" she sighed, lying back in her sleeping bag with her arms covering her face. "I'm not going to record anything, I've already said that. Ask Kakashi-sensei, HE switched it on."

"You did, sensei?" Naruto looked at Kakashi. "But how did you get Sakura-chan's camera?"

"I found it in her backpack."

"But why did you need her backpack?"

"The very moment has come" muttered Sakura "when I agree with him."

"Well, I think that it WOULD be nice to have some souvenir from your genin days" Kakashi shrugged. "You know. If by any chance you manage to pass the next Chuunin Exams, Team Seven will be dissolved, or at least it may be. So I decided to do this much for you and record you in this beautiful morning."

"What the hell are you talkin' about, sensei?! Our team is never gonna be dissolved, believe it!" Naruto jumped on his feet and stared at his sensei angrily. "But on the other hand…" he pondered for a moment "having some recordings would be nice anyway. No, it would be great!" he grinned and sat just in front of the camera object-glass. "So when're you gonna film us?"

"He is now, Naruto" informed Sakura tiredly. "It's already on."

"Wha…? So all that our stupid talking is recorded? No way, can you cancel it?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I can do something greater and not just anything!"

"That's the point, Naruto" said Kakashi, slightly amused. "I'm eternizing your everyday selves, not your show-off moments."

"But that's no fun…!"

"Maybe it's boring for you now, but believe me, in three years you will be watching it all over and over again. And besides, I don't agree it's this boring. You should have seen Sakura scaring the poor bird out of its senses just a couple of minutes ago. She has a good aim" he snorted.

"You scared a bird, Sakura-chan?"

"It was screaming like crazy."

"So that's why my pillow wasn't here when I woke up…"

"Exactly" Kakashi admitted. "And guess what, you can see the recording, when we're back in the village."

"Well, fine, you've got a point" he nodded wisely. Suddenly his eyes widened and he looked at Kakashi with realization. "Hey, if I try some prank on Sasuke, will you record this, sensei?"

"Oh, you WILL NOT" a pillow hit him in his head and sent him to the ground.

"Ow, Sakura-chan…"

"Sasuke-kun is sleeping and you will not wake him up just for some stupid ideas of yours."

"Fine, fine… why are you always on his side" Naruto muttered a little offended. "But I can still record him, right? Right? Of course I can!" he exclaimed happily. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, can you give me that for a moment?"

"Ask Sakura, it's her toy after all."

"Can I take it, Sakura-chan? Please, please, please…!"

"Whatever" mumbled the pink-haired girl. "Just don't break it."

"Yay, you're the best!" Naruto exclaimed and took the camera from Kakashi with a wide grin. Then he quietly approached Sasuke's sleeping bag and started to circle around him. He didn't say anything for entire two minutes (which was an achievement in itself), but then he broke the silence. "Hey guys, he's still sleeping, you know."

"And leave it this way, Naruto" Sakura snarled.

"But Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme doesn't sleep this long when we're on missions."

"So what? Maybe he's just tired, Naruto."

"And what if something happened?" Naruto looked now truly worried and was bending over their last teammate, observing him attentively.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe…" he thought for a moment. Then an expression of utter horror was visible on his face. "What if this freaking curse mark Orochimaru gave him put some awfully unbreakable genjutsu on Sasuke in his sleep and now he's dreaming about Kabuto who's torturing him with his chakra scalpels and Orochimaru's trying to steal his body again and…"

"It's sealed, Naruto" Kakashi sighed unimpressed. "Not to mention that if Orochimaru really wants Sasuke's body, he will not put him under a frightening genjutsu that could discourage him."

"Oh… you're right. But… what if this is some super happy genjutsu and now he's-"

"He told you it's sealed, baka" Sakura growled. She stood up and approached the blonde slowly. "But there IS something off with Sasuke-kun sleeping this long, especially with you as noisy as always…"

"Does that mean that I can wake him?" Naruto asked exited.

"If you do it gently."

"…how?"

"GENTLY, Naruto."

"But what's that even supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you won't jump on Sasuke-kun, nor will you shake him like some crazy idiot with noodles instead of a brain in his head."

"But he's always rough when he wakes me, why would I be any different…?"

"Naruto. GENTLY."

"Okay… next time" he muttered to himself, gaining a smack on his head. "Hey, bastard, wake up, it's morning already" he shook Sasuke's arm and waited for half a minute for his teammate to open his eyes.

But Sasuke didn't move. At all.

"WHAT THE HELL, SASUKE, GET UP RIGHT NOW, WHY'RE YOU STILL SLEEPING!"

"So much about gentleness" commented Kakashi, when Sakura's punch sent Naruto to a nearby tree trunk.

"Ow…"

"Baka."

"He was still holding the camera, you know" Kakashi remarked.

"If it didn't survive this little landing, then it's not worth it's price anyway" she shrugged, but started to check the gadget that Naruto dropped to the ground near Sasuke's sleeping bag. "Nah, it's working. Nothing happened."

"Except from Naruto's broken spine" he muttered under his breath, but didn't really look worried. He stood from his sleeping bag, approached his Uchiha student and crouched next to him. "Sasuke, wake up" he shook his arm. He tried it again, but didn't get anything back. "Now, that is unusual" he admitted to the girl. "He should be awake by now."

"Maybe he's sick" she looked worriedly at her teammate. Kakashi took off his glove and checked Sasuke's forehead.

"Nope." He shook his head and this time tried harder. "Sasuke?"

"You sure it's not about him imprisoned in some wonderland in his dreams…?" Naruto crouched next to his sensei.

"Guess, Naruto."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help, who knows what can happen to teme…?"

"Enough, you two" Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, take the pot and bring me some water from the stream."

"Yes sir!" he took the tool and moved away from the camp without further questioning.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Yes, my cute little student?"

"Why do you need three liters of awfully cold stream water when we're trying to wake up Sasuke-kun?"

"I have faith in you, Sakura. You are way smarter than this, really."

"You won't."

"Why not?"

"Oh, let me think WHY NOT."

"Come on. It's not the first time when I can't wake him up. And water always helps."

"…what."

"Well, when we were away from Konoha, during the preparation time for the final round of the Chuunin Exams, Sasuke wasn't sleeping very well and a pot of cold water was something which became a kind of our morning routine."

"You're evil."

"No, I'm practical."

"Since when…?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the black cats crossing your paths and the paths of life you are getting lost on, sensei."

"But that's a different story, Sakura…"

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, I was wondering... Why do you need this water anyway?" Naruto approached them with a filled tool and handed it to the man.

"I need it for THAT" he said and, without warning, poured all the water out from the pot straight to Sasuke's face. Not even a second later the young Uchiha sat instantly in his sleeping bag and threw a kunai in the blonde's direction.

"What the hell, bastard!"

"What the hell, idiot!"

"It wasn't me, WHY D'YOU ALWAYS ASSUME IT'S ME, IT WAS KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"You" Sasuke looked furiously at his sensei, sharingan on. "I told you not to do this to me ever again!"

"Well, I told YOU to never sleep this TIGHT again and you didn't listen to me either."

"That's not something I can control!"

"Your bad" Kakashi shrugged, not really touched, and moved away from his three genin.

"Idiots."

"Hey, I really didn't know he's going to do this to you, when he asked me to bring water…"

"Like I care. Some teammates you are…" he pouted in a very un-Sasuke-like manner.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, I should have done something, please, forgive me…"

"Hey you, don't upset Sakura-chan!"

"Don't exist then!"

"How's that even matter…?!"

"Get your hands off me, dobe! Let me go!"

"Apologize to her!"

"Leave me alone, you IDIOT!"

"NARUTO, LEAVE SASUKE-KUN!"

"Not till he apologize to you, Sakura-chan, not a chance! OW…!"

Kakashi looked lazily over his shoulder. Seeing the two boys trying to beat the hell out of each other confirmed to him that he made a good decision. Slipping a sleeping pill into Sasuke's tea last evening, that was. Since the end of the Chuunin Exams, the dark-haired genin was too tensed for his sensei's liking. It's good that there still remained a way to cheer him up a little.

"You wanted this to happen, didn't you, Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura crouched just next to him and looked at him peacefully. He eye-smiled at her and started to look for some tools to prepare breakfast.

"And you know, sensei…"

"Hm?"

"The camera was on."

They shared a look for a while, then turned to see the boys still running around and arguing.

"I'm not telling them about it till we're eighteen at least."

"Yeah. It would be a shame if the tape got destroyed."

 **A/N: Please comment:)**


End file.
